Belly Flops
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Those little moments they just couldn't use in the show. A little bit of everything mostly humor.
1. Chapter 1

This poem was co written by **Twilight Rose2**. I do not own Avatar. This is the first of (hopefully) many Avatar oneshots.

* * *

Kataang and Zutara way to trite  
Tokka and Taang no way! That's not right  
Maiko and Zulee don't make me sick  
And if I see another Tylokka I'll just quit  
Song and Jin will lead a happy life, each one complaining of Lee's quick goodbyes.  
Azuki and Yuki makes me feel lightheaded, upset, mad, dizzy, faint, nigh  
Unlike Toph I can see, and Katoph is something that just should not be!  
Iroh and Azula will never be, their gene pools already messed up you see.  
Jet and Zuko, love the bangs but not the love  
Haru and Katara what a bluff.  
Teo and Toph don't make me yawn  
Sukka and Yukka are just plain boring  
Iroh and Jet we can hear the crowds snoring  
Zucest and Soktara, full of lemon zest  
Haru and Mai is just not the best  
Foamy and TCM are meant to be  
Cabbage Man and Foamy will live under the sea 


	2. Fire Nation Soldiers

Takes place in no particular time. Very short. I do not own Avatar.

* * *

It was a dark night. Aang and the gang was sitting around a camp fire. Sokka was polishing his boomerang and Toph was leaning back into Appa. After a long day of fighting, and beating, Fire Nation soldiers it was nice to just relax. Toph didn't seem to want to relax quite as much as the others though.

" Hey twinkle toes why are those Fire Nation soldiers so easy to beat. I've faced bugs that made harder targets," Toph yawned. Aang looked up from the game he was playing with Momo.

"I don't know Toph. A lot of them aren't benders. Maybe we're just stronger then them." At this remark Sokka leapt up boomerang clenched in one hand.

" Hey I resent that!" He fumed. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well we're on the side of good. If we don't win there's no telling what could happen," she said. Sokka sat down again.

"And it doesn't hurt that they have the hand to hand combat skills of alfalfa."


	3. Azula and Iroh

Slight au. Instead of being held in prison Iroh escapes to Ember Island where he lives in the Fire Lords old summer home. This was meant to be humor, but it ended up darker then I wanted it to be. And yes, this is the first thing I've posted for a while.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Azula stared up at the once grand house. She remembered it for what it once was; the best summer house money and status could buy. She had never liked it much, unlike Zuko, standing in it's shadow brought back no memories of days at the beach and times long gone. She moved forward not back and was better off for it. The only reason to look back was to find mistakes, flaws,  
mostly in your enemies plans. If they made them once they were  
doomed to repeat them, all you had to do was to calculate your  
advantages and strike.  
Azula almost turned away from the house but she realized something. From underneath the door you could see a faint glimmer of light. It was probably a homeless traveler, but no one would be so bold as to make themselves at home in something that belong to the fire lord. A search was in order.  
Stepping cautiously towards the door Azula readied herself for attack.  
Who she saw was not who she expected. Hunched over a small fire, looking only a little worse for wear, was Iroh.  
"This must be my lucky day. You've been avoiding capture too long old man. I'm bring you to Ozai myself, your not escaping this time," with that Azula stepped forward and assumed her stance. Iroh stood up in a calm fashion and took a step towards Azula.  
"Azula, before you start there is something you ought to know," Iroh took a deep breath. Azula clacked her claws impatiently.  
"Spit it out old man"  
"Azula, I am your father," Iroh's anxiety melted off a bit but quite the opposite was happening with Azula. The ice queen's eyes went wide.  
"You're lying, you will pay for that," Azula's usual cool demeanor crumbled a bit.  
"No I'm afraid it's true, a true moment of foolishness but let's not dwell on the past." Iroh who seemed rather happy to be getting this out in the open smiled a bit.  
"What about Zuko? Is he your too?" Azula had taken back her usual coldness in speech and was now wondering if this affected her ties to the throne and if anyone else knew. Iroh gave a huge sigh.  
"No. Zuko is Ozai's own flesh and blood," Iroh hung his head. And for once Azula was completely speechless.


End file.
